


Откровенный разговор

by Lunar_the_tramp



Category: Hotel Transylvania (Movies)
Genre: Dracula sees Griffin, Drama, F/M Elements, Gen, Kid Mavis Dracula, Minor Griffin/Dracula (Hotel Transylvania), Minor Violence, Minor Wayne Werewolf/Wanda Werewolf, One-Sided Relationship, UST, m/m Elements
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-22 13:55:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22717108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunar_the_tramp/pseuds/Lunar_the_tramp
Summary: Дядя Гриффин, а что такое… любовь?
Kudos: 2





	Откровенный разговор

— Дядя Гриффин!

Невидимка оторвался от приготовления напитков и присел на корточки рядом с маленькой вампирочкой. Юная Дракула с любопытством глянула на его очки — единственную видимую вещь Гриффина — и спросила:

— Дядя Гриффин, а что такое… любовь?

Невидимка удивился. И немного растерялся.

«Помнится, в своё время я спрашивал родителей совсем о другом… Эх, молодёжь!»

— Просто папа говорит, что мне незачем об этом знать. А мне так интересно — что же это такое, любовь!

Гриффин пожалел хозяина. Да, с таким «весёлым» любовным прошлым было ясно, почему граф не хотел об этом говорить. Марта погибла смертью храбрых, защищая своего детёныша. И вампиру было больно вспоминать её гибель.

Но стратегия заведомо неверна.

Пусть лучше Мэйвис получит ответ на свой вопрос из его, Гриффина, уст, чем из разговоров постояльцев, не отличающихся цензурностью.

— Ну, — начал невидимка, подхватывая вампиршу на руки и усаживая на барную стойку. — Любовь — это одно из сильнейших чувств монстра. Это желание защищать и оберегать. Тебе становится небезразлична судьба того, в кого ты влюбился. Оно называется Дзынь и бывает лишь раз в жизни.

— А у тебя уже был Дзынь?

Гриффин улыбнулся (хотя Мэйвис и не могла этого видеть) и покачал головой:

— Нет, моя дорогая. Я ещё не нашёл того, с кем свяжу всю оставшуюся жизнь.

— Вот как, — протянула вампирша слегка разочаровано. Она посмотрела по сторонам и тихо прошептала: — А от Дзынь бывают монстрики?

Гриффин, хлебнувший было из ближайшего стакана, едва не подавился.

— Н-ну… ну, с-смотря когда, — прохрипел он, лихорадочно соображая, откуда Мэйвис могла это знать. — А… а с ч-чего ты это взяла?

— Я видела дядю Вольфыча и тётю Ванду. Они гуляли в саду, а я сидела на подоконнике и всё видела. Они зашли в дальний уголок, тётя встала на четвереньки, а дядя лёг сверху...

— Ладно, ладно, я понял! — поспешно воскликнул невидимка, приподняв ладони.

— Так они делали монстряток?

«Боги, что же мне сказать?!» — в душе Гриффин уже давно сбежал. Причём не только от дочери Дракулы с её странными вопросами, но и вообще из этого сумасшедшего отеля!

— Н-ну-у-у… Да.

— А все монстрики так появляются?

— Эм… возможно…

— А папа тоже так делал?

— Э-э-э… — Гриффин лихорадочно соображал. — Ну… ну наверное…

— Круто! Значит, меня принёс не ворон, а Дзынь?

Невидимка открыл было рот и тут вдруг похолодел. В прямом смысле — рука, легшая ему на плечо, была прохладней смущённого тела. И в переносном — к сожалению, Гриф слишком хорошо знал, кому она принадлежала…

— Что за глупости, моя куколка вуду, — улыбнулся Дракула, подхватывая дочь на руки и с нежностью глядя в доверчивые детские глаза — такие же голубые, как и у него. — Все знают, что таких милых маленьких вампирчиков приносят на своих крылышках вороны.

— А дядя Гриф…

— Да откуда дяде знать, как появляются вампиры? — Граф улыбнулся и поцеловал дочь. Подошедшая ведьмочка озабоченно сверилась с часами на стойке и забрала из его рук Мэйвис. — А теперь пора баиньки. Эглантина донесёт тебя до кровати, а папа сейчас придёт пожелать хороших кошмариков своей малышке.

Мэйвис помахала Гриффины ручкой, и ведьма понесла её в детскую.

Гриффин и Дракула остались одни.

«Чёрт! Кажется, пора писать завещание», — панически подумал невидимка, обнаружив это.

В себя его привёл болезненный щипок. Граф зло прижал его невидимое (увы, не для всех) тело к столешнице и с силой сжал сосок, чуть выкрутив его.

— Какого Дьявола ты говоришь моей дочери такие пошлые вещи?! — он сильно сжал пальцы, и Гриффин болезненно вскрикнул, прося его прекратить.

— Я… она сама попросила…

— Гриф, девке всего тридцать лет!

— Она видела оборотней в саду!

— Можно было соврать! Благо, язык у тебя подвешен.

— Ай-яй! Прошу прекрати, больно!

Дракула хмуро уставился на него. Лишь когда сосок покраснел, а Гриффин заскулил и захлюпал носом, он медленно разжал пальцы.

— Никогда больше не говори Мэйвис о Дзынь, — рыкнул граф.

Покалеченный невидимка шарахнулся в угол, потирая грудь и тихо шипя сквозь зубы.

— А что в этом плохого? — пробурчал он.

— Что?! Она может подумать, что Дзынь — это хорошо…

— Но это действительно так!

Дракула насмешливо прищурился.

— В самом деле? А что же ты тогда не найдёшь её, свою Дзынь? Силёнок не хватает? Или боишься, что мечта не совпадёт с реальностью?

Открывший было рот Гриффин так ничего и не сказал. Он насупился и отвернулся от вампира, чья насмешка приносила ему едва ли не реальную боль.

Глупый ты, Дракула.

Неужто ещё не заметил?

— В общем, говорить на эту тему с ней буду я и только я. А ты лучше готовь свои напитки и не путайся под ногами, — словно выплюнул граф, развернулся и поплыл к комнате дочери. — И Дзынь свою найди, авось поумнеешь.

Невидимка глядел ему вслед исподлобья, хмуро сведя брови. В глазах сияли первые признаки зарождающихся слёз.

— Давно нашёл, Драк, — прошептал он, когда вампир исчез за поворотом. — Давно…


End file.
